Solace
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: In the night before the battle against Kefka, Celes confides in the most unlikely of confidaunts. SetzerXCeles, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI, any of its people, places or things. I am just a fan who adores the game and loves to write about it.

A/N: I haven't written in so long, but I was reading some fics and this idea just came to me. And I've felt like writing for awhile, so why not? XD

It was happening, it was time. The day was finally here, the day they all had been waiting for. The day they had trained for nearly two years was upon them. Although they had been planning, had been plotting, had been bracing themselves for years…it was almost surreal. All of them knew that they could die in this battle.

None of them wanted to admit it. None of them wanted to look weak to their group…but they were scared. All of them were scared. It was one thing knowing they could die in this battle…but this battle actually nearing them? Death was all too real now, and none of them were ready, or willing to die.

It may have been selfish, it may have been hypocritical to the guise that they all placed for the world to see. But it was the truth: They didn't want to die. They were too young to die…I'm too young to die.

The night's breeze was cold upon the youth's skin. She stared out at the sky at the remaining stars that were left as she mused to herself, her long blond locks blowing in the wind.

I'm too young to die…she thought again. My life has just started. I'm finally free of the Empire's grasp, finally living…and now because of some deranged man I could lose it all. I—

"Celes."

Her depressing thoughts were halted as a man called out to her from the airships helm. She turned and looked at the machines pilot hottily.

"Setzer." She replied back sharply. "I didn't hear you slither up."

The man chuckled.

"I do have a way with slithering," he said jokingly. "I'm usually alone up here at night. It's quite a pleasure to be accompanied by such a beautiful young woman for once."

She rolled her eyes.

"Does your flirting never cease?"

"With you? Never. I'll claim your heart eventually."

Celes couldn't help but chuckle at that. Even in these dark times, he held his sense of humor. His sense of carefree wonder and adventure…and she envied that. If only it were that easy for her to release her inhibitions and just be free from this task. Free from her past…free from her sins. But alas, life was not that simple, and this task was unavoidable.

"Why are you up here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that question m'lady. I'm always up here at night."

"Why not sleep?"

"Who else would pilot our transport?" He said matter-of-factly.

Celes blushed slightly at this.

"…Right." She said quietly. "How foolish of me."

"Why yes, yes it was."

She shot him a look.

"Shut up gambler," she spat. "I have enough of your…shall we say, whit? During the hours of day. I don't feel like hearing your jesting when I'm trying to relax."

"Why relax yourself dear Celes, worried about something?"

She inwardly chastised herself. There was something about this man that made her guard lower. She didn't know if it was his sharp tongue or his tomfoolery, but he was always able to make her say things she would never tell another soul to him and only him. He was like this unquestionable bekon in which she could confess her deepest worries, her deepest longings to without being judged. And she somehow took solace in that. As much as she hated divulging her soul to this man…she took deep comfort in it as well, and didn't know what she would do without this outlet that he offered her.

Setzer stood at the helm of the Falcon patiently awaiting her next words. He knew not to prod her: he knew she would speak on her own accord. His angel was always like that; intelligent, contemplating, secretive. He would never tell her, or anyone else this, but he longed for the days in which she came to him. He watched her amongst the group, observed when her actions were slowly shifting into the state of musing that they often shifted to. When he saw her slip, saw the guise of ice slowly melting, he knew it was time. He would see her leave her rooms and stealthily follow her, ready to lend his ear to the lost maiden. For any window into her soul only made him care for her more.

Silence stretched between them. This was how it often took place. It was never an awkward silence: on the contrary. In this silence, they basked in each others presence. She gathered her thoughts, and he admired her from a far, awaiting the moment when she would speak her mind. When she opened her mouth, he listened intently, and she spoke freely without guilt, or sarcasm, or fear. He was safe; he was trustworthy. He was the only one she could confide in.

She broke the silence.

"I…" she started then sighed. "I-I'm not…." She looked at the wooden boards that comprised the floor of the deck. Although she could confide in him, she was not quite ready to speak these concerns out loud.

Silence stretched once more.

Setzer stepped away from the helm of his ship and walked over to the woman. He knew something was severely wrong this time, and knew that the only way to comfort her was to be near her. He hoped that she would be alright with this; she was quite skittish when it came to physical contact.

"Celes?" he asked sincerely. "Are you alright?"

"I…" she said barely above a whisper. She didn't meet his gaze. She finally mustered up the strength to say the words out loud. "I don't want to die."

Setzer was taken back. This woman, this pillar of strength that he had both admired and adored was…afraid? Celes was so fearless in battle: her foes were afraid of her. To hear that she was afraid was well, frightening.

"Are you...Ill?"

She scoffed.

"No you idiot," she spat. Her emotions were unable to be contained. "Tomorrow is the day, tomorrow is when we face Kefka. Who knows what horrors, what creatures are in that godforsaken tower! We might not all make it…I could be killed by a monster in there…or worse, by Kefka himself," she breathed heavily, tears nearly spilling from her eyes. She spoke softly. "I've just begun my life. I don't want it to end now."

Celes couldn't contain her tears any longer. She let them spill freely and silently down her cheeks as the man watched her. He had never seen her break down like this before. He did the only thing he knew to do, and took her into his arms. She didn't protest and simply melted into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying his warmth as her tears spilled. He stroked her hair and whispered into it softly.

"Do you realize," his voice was lined with compassion that he didn't know he still possessed. "That you are the most foolish woman I've ever met."

Celes pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him shocked.

"What?"

"Why I'm frankly shocked Celes Chere," he continued. "That you of all people think that clown would best you. You're the strongest, fiercest, most capable woman I've ever met. No monster could slay you and no tower will end you. You are far too powerful for such an end. No, you're going to live the rest of your life after this war, I am absolutely sure."

"How can you be?" her voice was so vulnerable, so small. He couldn't help but cup her cheek and stroke it with his callused fingertips. She gasped softly.

"Because I know you," he answered just as softly. He smiled.

The pair stood there for a long while after that, still locked in a tight embrace. The Snow Angel's tears slowly subsided as she regained her composure. The Gambler knew that this time with her would soon come to an end, and the Ice Queen would be re-emerging shortly. So he absorbed every scent of her, every feel of her soft skin before he would have to release her from his grasp.

"I," she cleared her throat and began to pull away from him. He released her as quickly as he had claimed her, watching her step towards the ladder which led to the lower deck.

"If you say so."

Setzer furrowed his brow. He was hoping that his words would have had more of an effect on her. She flashed him a quick smile before remolding her mask of ice.

"Thank you Setzer."

"Thanks from the Queen of Ice? Have you lost your mind m'lady?"

"Perhaps I have. I must have considering what we're planning to do tomorrow," she chuckled. "But I sincerely do thank you…for everything."

She didn't have to say what everything was. He knew.

"Always…." Was the only response he could muster.

The beauty smiled that small smile she rarely had shown to the world. With a slight nod of her head, she bade the pilot good night and submerged below deck.

Setzer walked back to the controls of the Falcon and began to idly fly it once more.

"You aren't going to die tomorrow my sweet Celes," he mused. "I won't let you die."

The large ship circled the sky as his thoughts engulfed him. Tomorrow would be the day, he thought. Tomorrow is the day…when you'll finally be set free Celes. I'll make sure of it.


End file.
